A Police Box in Washington, DC
by The Alternative Source
Summary: "I wasn't making it up! It was a blue police box. It was here and then it wasn't." Scully kept on walking, "It's late Mulder. You're seeing things." Mulder catches sight of something strange in an alleyway. Mulder/Scully & Ten/Rose. COMPLETE.


A Police Box in Washington, D.C.

By The Alternative Source

/

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except this idea.

Author's Note: I'm back and pulling these stories left and right! My greatest hope is to improve my writing skills .So here I go!

/

He was waiting. Waiting for her to get there. Looking down at his watch he let out a sigh. She wasn't that late. Maybe a minute or so but anything could happen in a minute. She could get kidnapped, attacked by something weird, or even worse hurt.

Tapping his foot impatiently he pulled his jacket tightly around himself.

'If she doesn't get here soon I'm going in without her.'

But he knew it wasn't true. He would wait for her for as long as it took. She was his partner. His companion. And he wouldn't just walk away when she could turn the corner at any moment.

All of a sudden he heard excited chatter and the sounds of a couple running. Looking around he didn't stray to far from the diner's entrance. It was dark and who knew what kind of weirdo was running around this late. He knew better than anyone about the dangers. Quite suddenly a man and a woman rounded the corner

They looked…odd. One was a lanky man with tasseled brown hair that seemed to extend everywhere. He was wearing a brown striped suit with a pair of red Converse's on his feet. He was holding the hand of a pretty blonde woman who was wearing a pink dress with black heels. They were both laughing and from what he could hear they were having a pretty weird conversation.

"You saw the size of that one?"

"Yeah…big claws..fish hooks."

"Temporal lobe…giant fins…bananas."

They were, putting it simply, quite weird. He watched as they ran across the street to a blue box.

'Where did that come from?'

The laughing couple opened the police box and stepped inside. And then…they didn't come out. He waited and waited but still…nothing.

"They're still in there. It's so small. That's not even possible."

He began to walk towards the mysterious blue box. And as he began to cross the street a strange whirling sound penetrated through the air. And it was coming from the blue box. Sidestepping some cars he finally made it to the other side of the street to see it begin to…

"Disappearing?" he ran as quickly as he could towards it. He knew something was wrong when he saw them and now he knew he was right. About a yard from the box, when he was just about to jump at it, the blue box disappeared.

'It can't just disappear.'

He began peering behind dumpsters and around the corners of the alley when he heard a car pull up and a door slam. Walking to the alley's opening he was met by a red headed woman with a smile on her face.

"Will you mind telling me why you're in an alleyway at," she looked down at her clock before looking back at him, "2 o'clock in the morning? I thought we were going to meet in the diner."

"You'll never believe what I saw Scully," the man with brown hair and a suit said as he stepped out of the alley.

"And what would that be?"

"A police box. A blue police box! In the middle of Washington nonetheless."

Scully raised an eyebrow and looked behind him, "And where did this illusive box go? Did it disappear?"

"As a matter of a fact it did," he said smugly.

The red-headed woman shook her head as she turned around and walked over to the diner, "I swear Mulder, sometimes you come up with the strangest things."

"I wasn't making it up! It was a blue police box. It was here and then it wasn't."

Scully kept on walking, "It's late Mulder. You're seeing things."

Mulder grumbled under his breath and walked after her, "It was there Scully. I know it. And as soon as I get into the office tomorrow I'm going to prove it."

He held the door open for Scully and looked back at the alleyway, "I'll prove it."

/

Author's Note: This is what happens after several hours of watching Lost, X-Files, and Doctor Who. Hope you like! Also for the people that haven't seen me around for a while. My apologies. I have been dealing with some rather personal issues but I'm back now!

And I've realized that writing is my outlet. It lets me escape and forget my worries. And I shouldn't let that go AT ALL!

So help me along and **REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW WITH TONS OF BANANAS ON TOP!**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta interested in all sorts of scifi explosions!**


End file.
